1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to instructional devices for improving an individual's bat swing and more particularly to an instructional device that enables an individual to achieve a proper bat swing for improved hitting.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is replete with diverse apparatus for improving the quality of an individual's bat swing. Examples are shown in the following United States Letters Patent:
6,050,908 (2000)Muhlhausen6,565,462 (2003)Gregg6,569,042 (2003)LaChance et al.6,949,036 (2005)Ciesar et al.7,147,580 (2006)Nutter et al.7,297,077 (2007)Battaglino
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,050,908 and 6,949,036 and 7,147,580 and 7,297,077 disclose bat simulators used for training. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,580 includes a sliding mass that apparently changes the dynamics of the bat. None of these references discloses a training aid that has the look and feel of a conventional baseball bat. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,050,908 and 6,565,462 require that a ball be thrown to the person using the training device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,042 provides speed information, but not all the information necessary to provide proper swing information.